


Perks of Shoreleave

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys are cuddling, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Spock is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Most mornings Spock was the first to rise, first to start the day, first to leave, but today he did not want to leave the soft confines of the blanket.Pride Prompts Day 25: Blanket





	Perks of Shoreleave

Most mornings Spock was the first to rise, first to start the day, first to leave, but today he did not want to leave the soft confines of the blanket. 

The perks of Shoreleave.

The perks of waking early to a very snuggly still sleeping Jim.

He didn’t wish to part from the radiated warmth of Jim’s plush softness as a face snuggled into his armpit. 

Jim was illogical, but cuddly. 

Spock could feel the tug of a smile, and allowed it to rise to his face. 

Jim’s head made a clear outline under the blanket, and Spock slowly lifted the flap of the area. 

Jim greeted him with a groan and a fierce snuggle back into the depths of Spock’s skin.

Adorable. “Fascinating,” mumbled Spock to his half asleep lover. 

Jim groaned into the junction of flesh and nipped lightly. 

Spock did not release a small pained sound. “Did you just bite me, Jim?” 

Jim lifted his head up and glared before trying to hide from the light Spock was letting in. 

Spock shook his head and returned the blanket to its position. “Illogical.”

“If you say illogical one more time I'm biting you again,” groaned Jim. 

Spock paused and lofted a brow. “Where?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
